


Почти эпистолярный жанр, или Щука под прикрытием

by Tanka_Moreva



Series: Щука [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Щуке пишут письма, а страдает от этого Грегсон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти эпистолярный жанр, или Щука под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ВС-2008, вычитан mummica, Фокси.

Министр—Отделу Тайн: 

Приказываю провести проверку агента «Щука» и наложить резолюцию на постановление об аресте. 

Глава Отдела Тайн—заместителю: 

Даю один вечер. Резолюция должна быть отрицательной. 

Именно с таким, иначе неописуемым настроем, Грегсон явился в Малфой-менор и сейчас занимал кресло хозяина. Консервацию темномагических артефактов и уничтожение опасных бумаг взял на себя Щука, а Грегсону оставил личную переписку. И пока Щука потягивал бренди, иногда подбрасывая в камин очередной крамольный пергамент, неописуемый сидел за столом и тоскливо смотрел на корреспонденцию. 

— Затруднение? — лениво поинтересовался Щука. 

— Гм. Да. Нет. Не знаю, — обычно оперативнику была несвойственна такая нерешительность. 

— Может, немного бренди? — предложил Щука. У него было превосходное настроение. Еще бы! Все закончилось! 

— Увы, — вздохнул Грегсон, — я при исполнении. 

— А кто узнает? 

— Мне еще на совещание… 

— Да кто заметит? 

— Шеф. Он не употребляет. 

— Трезвенник? 

— Печень отказала. В Мунго потребовали перейти с огневиски на тыквенный сок. Попало всему отделу. 

— Сожалею, что ничем не могу помочь вашему отделу… 

— Вообще-то можете… 

— Да? 

— Вот как вы думаете, что это? — Грегсон выдернул из стопки бумаг грязный листок, на котором красовались желтые разводы. 

— Наш герой Рон Уизли удостоил меня своим вниманием. Судя по всему, письмо было написано в пабе. 

— Это написал Рональд Уизли? Герой войны? Друг Гарри Поттера? — изумился Грегсон. И было чему, ведь на листочке красовалось следующее: 

«Не здороваюсь, хотя обижать Драко после случившегося не хочется, а он явно обидится, если ты будешь не здоров. Меня радовали вечные проверки авроров Малфой-менора, но теперь, кажется, я начинаю понимать, как это неудобно. Только расслабишься после тяжелого дня, как без стука вламываются, да еще и забирают твоего партнера, а тебя начинают расколдовывать от якобы наложенного заклятия подвластия. Видите ли, мой язык не то делал, что мог бы, будь я в своем уме. 

Держись, скоро все закончится. Передавай привет Драко. Он дуется, думает, что позвать авроров решил я, для усиления эффекта». 

 

— Вы что-нибудь поняли? — спросил Щука. 

Грегсон прокашлялся. 

— У вашего сына роман с… У..у… 

— Бросьте. Драко помолвлен с прекрасной девушкой. 

— А как же письмо? 

— Молодежь так развлекается. 

— ТАК? 

— Вы другие письма почитайте. 

Грегсон послушно взял еще листок, оказавшийся письмом от Драко Малфоя: 

«Отец, мама. 

В последний раз клянусь никогда, никогда больше не связываться с Поттером (сегодняшнее утро с ним под одеялом не в счет). Лучше буду мыть посуду в маггловском баре с его кузеном и Гойлом или женюсь на чокнутой Лавгуд. 

 

Ваш любимый сын». 

— Это розыгрыш? 

— А вы что, всерьез думаете, будто мой сын решит работать как домовой эльф? 

Грегсон подумал и согласился, что вряд ли. Ну и шуточки! 

— Читайте дальше! 

Следующим неописуемый вытащил приглашение на свадьбу и, не мигая, уставился на колдографию. На ней, обнявшись, махали руками пропавший без вести герой войны Северус Снейп и его невеста — не кто иная, как Гермиона Грейнджер. 

— Невероятно! — вырвалось у Грегсона. 

— А вы откройте и прочтите. Главное, прочтите до конца. 

Неописуемый повиновался. 

«М-р и м-сс Малфой. 

Сим удостоверяем, что вы приглашаетесь на свадьбу Северуса Снейпа и Гермионы Грейнджер, которая состоится в первое новолуние пятого месяца, следующего за месяцем падения Волдеморта, но не первым месяцем лета, а следующим после дня рождения феникса, но не птицы. Место проведения церемонии — в следующей шараде». 

И постскриптумом шло: 

«В качестве подарка нас устроит взнос на банковский счет помощи магическим существам, пострадавшим от произвола колдунов». 

— Прочли? Можете не сомневаться, это рука гряз… Грейнджер. Кто еще заботится о всякой ерун… магических существах. Очень глу… я хотел сказать, благородно с ее стороны. Не правда ли? Вставить в розыгрыш заботу о других. 

Но Грегсона интересовало иное: 

— Неужели Снейп жив? 

Щука пожал плечами и отпил бренди. 

— Тела-то никто не видел. С другой стороны, и портрета никто не видел. 

— Поттер пообещал, что портрет будет. 

— Этого-то я и боюсь, — отозвался Щука. 

— Простите? 

— Как можно добиться появления портрета в кабинете директора Хогвартса? 

— Не знаю. 

— А вот Северус знал. 

— И как же? 

— Нужно убить директора. 

Грегсон вздрогнул. 

— Вы предполагаете, что Поттер явится на свадьбу мисс Грейнджер, чтобы убить Снейпа? Не может быть, чтобы спаситель магического мира… 

Ответ Щуки удивил: 

— А что? Спаситель не человек, что ли? 

— Так он что, тоже шутил? 

— О да. Еще как! Читайте, и до него доберетесь. 

«Дорогой м-р Малфой-ст. 

Вы всегда были в курсе последних модных тенденций, и в то же время ваша одежда обладала необходимой функциональностью. Впрочем, оставим лишние экивоки. Меня интересует ваша трость, где так удобно прятать оружие. Стильная вещь с секретом. Не прошу ее продать, знаю, что винтаж нынче недешев, — прошу лишь дать адрес магазина, где можно подобрать такие аксессуары. Раньше я обходился старой шляпой Годрика, но ее забраковали на телевидении, хотя с теми преимуществами в битвах, которые она дает, можно и потерпеть негламурный вид. Да и место реликвии Гриффиндора в кабинете директора Хогвартса, а не у меня на голове. Полагаю, серебряная трость очень подойдет к моему новому костюму от Армани. 

С уважением, 

Невилл, просто Невилл». 

— Ничего себе! 

— Полагаю, что у него то ли головокружение от успеха, то ли в теплице выросло что-то ядовитое. Хотя в мою молодость у нас были такие же пари, кто больше шокирует жертву. Выбирали какого-нибудь добропорядочного господина и начинали заваливать его непристойными письмами. 

На слове «добропорядочного» у Грегсона случился приступ кашля. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Щуки неописуемый нашелся: 

— Сквозит из окна. Думаю, глоток бренди пойдет мне на пользу. 

— А как же ваш шеф? 

— Надеюсь, ничего не заметит. 

— Ловите, — Щука махнул палочкой, бар за Грегсоном открылся сам собой, оттуда вылетела бутылка и стакан. 

— Благодарю, — неописуемый дождался, когда стакан наполнился наполовину. 

— Ничего себе глоток! — восхитился Щука. — Теперь понимаю, почему у вашего шефа отказала печень. 

Грегсон промолчал, так и не отпив из стакана, и взялся за следующее послание. 

«Мистер Малфой, здравствуйте. 

 

Вы, наверное, меня не помните, хотя одно время я у вас гостила. Мне очень жаль, что министерство со своими заговорами не оставляет вам шанса на новую безошибочную жизнь, поэтому хочу подарить хроноворотика. В моем подарке нет подвоха, я всего лишь хочу помочь. 

Первое время вы, возможно, не будете видеть подарок. Хроноворотики очень застенчивы, особенно когда в них не верят. От этого они прозрачнеют, но со временем снова обретают свои цвета. Я нашла вам редкий экземпляр, изумрудного цвета с серебряными лапками. Надеюсь, вы подружитесь. 

С наилучшими пожеланиями, 

Луна Лавгуд». 

От потрясения Грегсон сделал огромный глоток, но на сей раз Щука никак не отреагировал. 

— Арест она называет «гостить»? — отдышавшись, выдавил неописуемый. 

— Просто неплохое воспитание, как у всех чистокровных. 

— А что за хроноворотики? 

— Я у вас хотел спросить. В отделе тайн нет таких разработок? 

— Понятия не имею. 

— Значит, тоже мило шутит, — подытожил Люциус. — Дальше шутки пойдут серьезнее. И абсурднее. 

— Куда уж абсурдней. 

— Читайте сами! 

Одно из писем было в обычном маггловском конверте, правда, без марок. 

«Мистер Малфой. 

Как вам известно, мы владеем магазином ультрафокусов, и наш бизнес процветает. Предлагаем вам вступить в долю В частности, организовать бал у Лорда Тьмы. Чек прилагаем. 

Дред и Фордж Уизли». 

Грегсон заглянул в конверт и потряс его хорошенько. 

— А где же чек? — пробормотал он. 

— В Гринготтсе. 

— Вы его обналичили? — с ужасом спросил Грегсон, полагая, что за отрицательную резолюцию авроры возьмутся за их отдел тайн. 

— Нет. Просто передал через банковского клерка мистеру Джорджу Уизли. Я все-таки не совсем уж негодяй, чтобы воспользоваться тяжелым душевным состоянием, пусть даже врага, который потерял близкого человека. 

—Слава Мерлину! — вздохнул Грегсон и сделал еще один глоток бренди. 

— Хотя это могла быть и шутка. А участвовать в их шутках мне не хочется. 

Что Щука подразумевал под «шуткой» — письмо или смерть Фреда Уизли, Грегсон решил не уточнять и достал розовый надушенный лист. 

«Милорду Малфою от Миледи…» 

— От Миледи? — потрясенно спросил Грегсон. — А разве можно так о себе писать? 

— Прекраснейшей все можно, — улыбнулся Щука. 

— Не знал. 

— Повезло. Значит, вам мозги никто не затуманит. 

— Это точно, я заклятие подвластия сбрасываю в шести из двадцати случаев. 

— Гм, я о другом. Но что-то здесь такое определенно есть. Читайте этот шедевр. 

«Милорду Малфою от Миледи Мэри. 

Пишу вам из Преисподней. Передаю привет, хотя он и не просил, от Принца-полукровки. 

Недавно вспомнила, что в прошлой жизни училась с вами на Слизерине. Мечтала о нашем с Севой небе. Но ваша свояченица меня укокошила. И вот теперь нам вместо неба достался Ад. Я не горюю, ведь со мной мой Принц. Он так и пожирает меня глазами. Особенно после того, как я привела к нему Поттера. У Принца пунктик насчет зеленых глаз. Но у каждого есть свои слабости. 

Попадете к нам — заходите в гости. Предупреждаю, что к тому времени буду носить другую фамилию, а именно: 

Миссис Принс». 

— И как вам? — поинтересовался Щука. 

— Я не силен в эпистолярном жанре. 

— Вы знаете мистера Принса? 

— Не-ет. 

— Мистера Принса, который питает слабость к зеленым глазам мистера Поттера. 

— Мерлин! Поттер! Он умер? 

— Поттер не Мерлин. И он жив. 

— Мерлин жив? — еле выговорил Грегсон, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он тронется умом. 

— Поттер жив! Насчет Мерлина историки не уверены. Возможно, он вообще не существовал. 

—Дайте мне оплеуху, — попросил неописуемый. 

— Зачем? — удивился Щука. 

— Мне кажется, что я сплю. 

— Бить министерского чиновника при исполнении? — Щука оценивающе взглянул на собеседника. — Ни за что, — с некоторой жалостью решил он. 

Грегсон хлебнул еще бренди. И открыл следующее письмо. 

«Люциус! 

Мое прытко пишущее перо соскучилось по твоему острому язычку. Жду на нашей полянке для танго и небольшого интервью. 

Р.С.». 

— У меня с ней ничего не было! — выпалил Щука. 

— Откуда вы знаете, что я читаю? — удивился Грегсон. 

— Отсюда вижу этот пергамент в блестках. 

— А кто это? 

— Поклонница. Давняя. 

— Очень давняя? 

— Не представляете себе, насколько. 

— Почему вы не прервете переписку? 

— Чтобы она опубликовала в Пророке мое грязное белье? 

Грегсон попытался представить, как можно публиковать грязное белье в газете. Фантазии не хватило, бренди оставалось на один глоток, поэтому он взял другое послание. У авторов, а, судя по почерку, писал не один человек, в отличие от неописуемого фантазия била ключом. 

Каждое предложение было, во-первых, не закончено, во-вторых, написано другой рукой и с новой строки. 

«Дружище, не поверишь, сегодня в школе твой сын… 

… был зловеще убит… горе, страшное горе… 

….но труп-то пропал. Нет трупа, нет и подозреваемых… 

… как только найдем труп, появятся и подозреваемые, обещаю, не будь я… Мерлин, опять зовут… 

…а как не звать, если труп жив и расхаживает по школе… 

…а почему бы мне не прогуляться по коридорам поздно вечером, я не школьник, правила на меня… 

…это мы еще посмотрим, школьник или вампир… 

…какой же это вампир, если он труп… 

…по-вашему, вампиры не трупы, и спят в гробах от излишней эксцентричности… 

…эксцентричностью у нас страдает одна любительница темных и светлых героев… 

…не буду показывать пальцами на твое заигрывание с зельями и ингредиентами для них… 

… я с ними работаю, а не заигрываю…» 

Послание внезапно обрывалось. 

— А это что? 

— Таинственная история. Спросить подробности вам лучше у Хмури. 

— Так он же умер! 

— Откуда вы знаете? Трупа-то не нашли! 

Щука и Грегсон неописуемо уставились друг на друга. Грегсон сдался первым. Перевел мутный взгляд на другие письма. 

«Люциус! Передавай привет крысе. Скажи, что оборотень не боится ее серебряной руки. 

Кстати, Нарциссе поздравления, у нее родился внук–метаморфомаг. Полуоборотень–полукровка, если тебя интересует родословная. 

Рем Люпин». 

Это письмо, судя по застывшему лицу Щуки, розыгрышем не являлось. Лезть в семейные дела Грегсону не хотелось, и он взялся за следующее. 

«Ученику моего дома, достаточно хитроумному, сумевшему найти сей тайник с точным планом Хогвартса. 

Знать рано тебе, отрок, что построил я, 

Где дремлет Ужас мой, и где моя судьба. 

Однако, коли ты в родстве со Слизерином, 

Найдешь в ту Комнату секретную тропину». 

 

— Это сам Салазар?!! 

— Да. 

— Осталось от Того–кого–нельзя–называть? 

— Почему же? Это я нашел в замке. 

— Давайте скажем, что от Него? — умоляющее попросил Грегсон. 

— Это же раритет. Почерк самого Основателя… хотя вы правы, ни к чему привлекать такое внимание. 

— Вот и договорились! — вздохнул с облегчением неописуемый и взялся за письмо с гербом Хогвартса. 

 

«Люциус, 

Поздравляю с заслуженным отдыхом. Дементоров убрали, а рацион улучшили, что должно пойти на пользу. Отдыхай, думай и не повторяй ошибок. Надеюсь, урок в отделе тайн пошел тебе на пользу. 

Альбус Дамблдор, 

С наилучшими пожеланиями». 

Неописуемый улыбнулся: кто о чем, а Дамблдор об уроках. Не бывает учителей в отставке, как и сотрудников отдела тайн. Всю жизнь на посту, каждый на своем. 

— А это что? — вдруг всполошился он. — Вам угрожают! 

И действительно, в следующем пергаменте была выведена одна строчка: 

«Берегись! Ненавижу упивающихся смертью, которым удалось остаться чистенькими. Б.К. мл». 

— Старая записка, — отмахнулся Щука. — От старины Барти. Многообещающий был юноша, но, увы, он слишком уж серьезно ко всему относился. 

— Сын мистера Крауча? 

— Он самый. Его Белла с пути сбила. 

— С какого пути? — уточнил Грегсон. 

— Здравого смысла, очевидно, — пожал плечами Люциус. 

Следующая записка, судя по всему, найденная в камере Азкабана, характеризовала респондента как трезвомыслящего колдуна: 

«Поздравляю тебя! Ты нашел записку в ножке кровати — значит, не пропадешь. Покидая эти стены, оставляю тебе зачарованный карандаш (у него нескончаемый грифель), пергамент и тайник. Встань спиной к окну, вытяни левую руку, дотронься стены. Крикни: «Мародеры — форева!». Крикнул? Молодец! Пятый кирпич справа от руки и третий снизу от пола можно вытащить. В тайнике «Пророк» и возможность отправить записку соседу. Убедись, что сосед не сошел с ума. Держись и не вешай нос. 

Сириус Блэк». 

— Однако. Не знал, что в Азкабане тонкие стены! 

— Я и сам не знал, пока не нашел записку. 

— А «Мародеры — форева!» обязательно было кричать? 

— Увы! — вздохнул Щука. — Без этого кирпич никак не хотел поддаваться. 

— Магия? — прищурился Грегсон. — Сириус Блэк мог колдовать в Азкабане? 

— Да! — раздраженно отозвался Щука. — Он мог. Он смог и убежать оттуда. 

— Только потому, что анимаг. 

— Не забывайте, волшебной палочки у него с собой не имелось. 

— Действительно. Стихийная магия? 

— Она самая. Блэки вообще сильные колдуны. Так всегда было и будет, вспомните внука Нарциссы — метаморфомага. Не помешала ни кровь оборотня, ни кровь магглов. 

Но Грегсон не слушал — он только что обнаружил небольшой клочок бумаги, на котором лаконично сообщалось: 

«Если Темный Лорд меня убьет, не ищи тела — не найдешь. Я позаботился. И меня не ищи. Северус Снейп». 

— Значит, он жив! 

— Я бы не был так уверен, — скептично заявил Щука. — Обычно Северус подбирает такие выражения, которые можно трактовать как угодно. И это еще меня называют скользким! Сколько там осталось писем? 

— Два. Ох… от НЕГО? 

— Да. Боитесь? 

— Нет, — ответил Грегсон, не без дрожи разворачивая письмо Темного Лорда. 

«Люциус, так как я стал немного сентиментальным, то меня сильно огорчила потеря дневника. Тебе нужно постараться, чтобы я забыл про него. Например, достать пророчество. Не подведи меня, мой скользкий друг». 

— Вот видите, ничего страшного, — усмехнулся Щука. 

— Это вы так сейчас говорите, а тогда, наверное, испугались сильней меня. 

— Не помню. 

Грегсон спорить не стал, взялся за письмо Спасителя Магического Мира — и залпом допил оставшийся бренди. 

«Мистер Малфой, поздравляю, Вы не поддались ни на одну провокацию. Я ставил на вас достаточно крупную сумму, думаю, могу пригласить на ужин и отблагодарить. В ответ мне бы хотелось получить записку крестного, которую вы нашли в камере. 

Г.Дж. Поттер». 

— Однако! — вырвалось у Грегсона. 

— Мне тоже интересно, — согласился Щука, — откуда он о ней узнал. 

— Пойдете на ужин? 

— Почему бы и нет? Появиться на людях с героем магического мира — практически то же самое, что купить себе помилование. Не помешает. И для репутации полезно. 

— Заодно и узнать, откуда он в курсе ваших азкабанских будней? 

— Именно. 

— Поделитесь со мной информацией? 

— С какой стати? 

— С такой, — неописуемый достал постановление об аресте. 

— Шантаж? 

— Доверие, — Грегсон призвал перо с чернильницей и вывел: 

«Отдел Тайн отменяет постановление. Дело Щуки закрыто и может в случае возобновления следствия быть предоставлено соседнему отделу по первому требованию, подписанному министром магии». 

— Корреспонденцию сожжете? — поинтересовался неописуемый. 

— Зачем? Буду перечитывать в минуты душевных невзгод. 

— Чтобы не забыть веру в человечество? 

— Чтобы позабавиться. 

— Тогда вас позабавит и моя резолюция, — Грегсон положил постановление на бумаги. 

— Так уж и быть, — вздохнул Люциус Малфой, ознакомившись с припиской, — закрытие дела следует отметить… После Поттера я всецело в вашем распоряжении. 

 

— конец—


End file.
